


Your Secrets Are Best Left Unsaid

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OSDD, OSDD-1B, This is a vent wright about a mental affliction, This might be triggering to some people, You'll be quite confused if you don't know about the disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which I vent wright about OSDD-1b.I suggest that you don't read this, it's not very good.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Your Secrets Are Best Left Unsaid

No one will ever believe you when you tell them.

You think they believe you. They always play along, pretend to be nice. But their lies always shine through eventually.

Yet, you keep putting your trust in the wrong people. And after you figure out about their true thoughts, you tell yourself in a fit of tears that you will never put your trust in anyone ever again.

But the bawling goes away, it always does, and you put your trust in someone else again. You tell them your secret. You think that this time it’s going to be different, that this is the turning point in your life and things will finally get better for you.

Gosh, you’re so naive.

Yet you do it again and again, and your hopes get smashed again and again. And each time they do, you tell yourself that it’s the last time you could ever trust another person.

All of it is enough to make you start doubting your own self.

If nobody believes you, and you know you aren’t trying to lie to them, then perhaps you’re going crazy? Maybe nobody’s really there? It would make sense.

Your trauma certainly couldn’t warrant your affliction. Not only that, but you’ve always believed it to be mild. Perhaps it’s so mild that it’s not actually there at all?

You could just have intense moodswings. Yeah, that’s probably it. You all have the same handwriting, the same taste in foods, the same…well just everything. Heavens sakes! You don’t even have an internal world!

But mood swings aren’t supposed to make you feel like your gender has changed, feel like you’re straight and not bisexual, feel that you’re two-years-old. And emotions probably don’t have the ability to make your voice so incredibly different, nor do they have the ability to give you a completely different accent.

But once again, it could just be you going crazy.

And even if you’re not crazy, wouldn’t it just be easier to stay away from those triggers? If you feel your vision getting blurry and that characteristic grin start to grow on your face, then concentrate on being you. If you feel the voice of a baby babbling complete nonsense inside you head, then ignore it. 

They probably aren’t real anyways. You’re probably just faking it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard of hosts being doubtful about being apart of a system before. Yesterday I didn't understand why they have such doubts. Now I think I understand.
> 
> I also now understand why it takes people so long to get a diagnoses for this. Psychologists and therapists are jerks.


End file.
